Ring Elders
In , Fulcrum agent Vincent reports to a panel, later revealed in to be the Ring Council Chamber of five superiors whose faces are hidden in shadow. They give him permission to further investigate the Burbank Buy More to further his search for Orion. The panel of five superiors finally resurfaced again in when Ring operative Nicos Vassilis reports Daniel Shaw's involvement in the interception of a chemical weapon that the Ring were hiding. The council has Vassilis summarily executed when he presses them on how they wish to deal with Shaw. Shortly afterwards, a large ring is seen to be rotating behind the council, signifying that they were not only the superiors of Fulcrum, but also the Ring's senior leadership. The Ring Council is formally introduced by General Beckman as she contacted Team Bartowski in , from which Chuck flashes when Beckman mentions "The Five Elders", who are planning to take over the NSA and CIA officials at a Joint Security summit. The Five Elders were successfully captured by Team Bartowski when Chuck manipulates Shaw into alerting the Five Elders to leave the convention in fear of having them identified, which was ironically how they managed to identify them as they attempted to leave. The Five Elders were first seen in . Motives The motives of the Ring are currently unknown. Much like Fulcrum, they did attempt to gain control of the Intersect until it was destroyed by Chuck Bartowski. They hired arms dealer Karl Stromberg to obtain and move an intelligence safe for them, and also attempted to assassinate Premier Allejandro Goya to prevent him from opening his country to democratic elections. Unlike Fulcrum, who saw themselves as patriots attempting to protect the dominance of the United States in the world, their assassination attempt against Goya indicates the Ring has a wider global interest. has confirmed that the Ring has a continuing interest in obtaining the Intersect. They stole burned-out components of Intersect 2.0 from a government holding facility after Chuck had destroyed it in , and hired computer expert Manoosh Depark, to attempt reconstruction of the device. revealed that the Ring had succeeded in producing their own prototype of the Cipher, the central component of the Intersect, although Shaw noted significant flaws in the device. Shaw later provided the Ring with detailed technical information so they could refine their prototype, however this was eventually intercepted by Casey, and it is unknown how much data they managed to recover. After the apprehension of the Ring Director in Paris, the Ring briefly laid low. In , the organization resurfaced once again when one of their operatives, Justin Sullivan poisoned Devon in such a way as to mimic the symptoms of malaria in order to remove him and Ellie from Africa. begins to bring their plans for Ellie into sharper focus, when Ellie is later manipulated into becoming an asset for the organization under the belief that her father, Stephen was in danger. reveals the Ring is after Stephen to capture a device he had developed called the Governor, which controls the electrical impulses the Intersect generates during a flash and poses a threat to the brain of an Intersect host. as seen in ]] Although the exact and final goals of the Ring were never clearly defined. However, in and , they attempted to seize control of the CIA and NSA during a coup, first by discrediting Team Bartowski and General Beckman, then by using Shaw to arrange the replacement of multiple senior members of both organizations with the Elders. The plot was ultimately foiled by the team, and both Shaw and the Elders were apprehended. Category:Characters Category:Fulcrum and Ring Agents Category:Female Category:Male Category:Season Two Recurring Characters Category:Season Three Recurring Characters Category:Incarcerated